The present invention relates to the new and distinct Red Hot Poker, Kniphofia ‘Solar Flare’ developed under the direction of the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The new plant was the result of a single seedling selection from a cross of ‘Sally's Comet’ (not patented) as the female or seed parent and ‘Echo Mango’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,706 as the male or pollen parent on Jul. 9, 2013. The plant passed initial evaluation in the summer of 2015 and was subsequently given the breeder code 13-4-7 prior to naming. Kniphofia ‘Solar Flare’ has been successfully asexually propagated by division method since 2015 at the same wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and subsequently by shoot tip tissue culture, and both methods have been found to be stable and produce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant through successive generations.